petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Someq
'Someq '''is a Petronas City resident, who made virtual world called Rentos. Someq, who didn't want to test his world himself, called Vlado Krklec to test the world, and Someq's decision changed Vlado's life forever. History Someq's early life is unknown at the moment. He arrived to Petronas City in January 2012. Soon, he became obsessed with computers, and he started developing a virtual world called Rentos. He also made a special scanning device so he could scan whole Petronas City, only to put it in Rentos. Petronas City Rentos When Vlado Krklec slept in The Haunted House, Someq saw that on the news and on the internet. .]]He thought Vlado would be a good candidate to test his virtual world, and Vlado was also living in the same building as Someq. In April 2012, four months after Someq arrived to Petronas City, he invited his neighbour Vlado Krklec, one floor below in his building, to test his virtual world called Rentos. He told Vlado that nothing bad will happen. While Vlado was in Rentos, Someq went to the bathroom, and things went out of control. Someq couldn't control Vlado in Rentos anymore, so he made a NPC called Astral to help Vlado. Finally, Vlado was saved and got out of the world. The next day, Someq explained what happened to Vlado, but Vlado was still angry. Soon after, Someq's virtual world crashed. Fall of Coherents In June 2012, after Vlado Krklec had an argument with James Robinson and came back home, Someq knocked on Vlado's door and told him that he fixed the virtual world, and that Vlado won't regret this decision. However, Vlado didn't enter the world. Spirit of Rentos Soon after Vlado Krklec fused with ghost Kestler, Someq once again "fixed" his virtual world Rentos, but this time, NPCs were able to go through the portal, which was quite dangerous. Someq planned to make an operation on Vlado Krklec in Rentos - an operation a normal human being can't survive in real world. He didn't tell Vlado about the operation at first. When Vlado was in Rentos, NPC Astral brought him to the operation. Meanwhile, Someq was happy because everything was going as planned. When Vlado came back from virtual world, he once again wanted to "kill" Someq. However, he was happy with his new powers, so Someq was spared. Paranormal Science In November 2012, Someq made some calculations, and realised the power he gave his neighbour Vlado Krklec in Rentos, back in September 2012, is killing Vlado. He then entered Vlado's flat without knocking, and told him how he has few weeks of life maximum. Vlado asked Someq if he can do something, but Someq explained that, since Vlado's powers are based on nanotechnology, he can't help him. Vlado told Someq to leave his flat. The next day, Vlado entered Someq's flat, and told him to transport him to Rentos virtual world. Someq was confused, since Vlado never wanted to go to Rentos himself. Vlado also explained that he wants another operation in Rentos, where Someq will remove his powers. Someq was at first sceptical about the plan, but then accepted, and sent Vlado to Rentos. After the operation, Someq made a portal for Vlado in the middle of the road, and when Vlado returned, Someq was a bit sad since Vlado was "his creation", and now he didn't have powers anymore. Appearances *''Rentos '' *''Fall of Coherents '' *''Spirit of Rentos *''Paranormal Science'' Gallery 2012-04-18 18.00.49.png|Someq at his home. 2012-04-18 17.58.02.png|Someq talking. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Scientists